Ein Wintermärchen
16.53 Uhr. Ein Mann mittleren Alters betritt das Café Rose am Herderplatz. Er trägt einen halblangen, dunklen Mantel, dünne schwarze Lederhandschuhe und einen anthrazitgrauen Fedora, den er abnimmt, sobald sich die Eingangstür hinter ihm geschlossen hat. Ich mustere ihn unauffällig. Allerweltsgesicht, Dreitagebart, graue Haare. Ist er derjenige, den ich erwarte? Als sich die junge, hübsche Kellnerin ihm nähert, deutet der Mann mit spielerisch-ironischer Attitüde eine leichte Verbeugung an, spricht kurz mit ihr und geht, während sie rasch etwas notiert, ohne weitere Umschweife in meine Richtung. Dabei zieht er eine kleine Schreibkladde mit weinrotem Ledereinband aus der Manteltasche. Das vereinbarte Erkennungszeichen. Knapp vor meinem Tisch bremst er seine Schritte, bleibt stehen und fragt höflich: »''Sie gestatten, dass ich mich setze?« Ich nicke kurz, und er nimmt mir gegenüber Platz. »''Sie können mich ‚Winter’ nennen«, sage ich freundlich: »''Haben Sie gut hergefunden?« Er legt den Fedora umgekehrt auf den verbliebenen freien Stuhl, zieht mit kurzen, präzisen Bewegungen die Handschuhe aus und lässt sie in den Hut fallen. Den Mantel behält er an. »''Sehr gut! Allerdings sind die Stadtkirche und das Herder-Denkmal auch kaum zu verfehlen. Soll ich Sie tatsächlich nur ‚Winter’ nennen? Oder darf ich Kati zu Ihnen sagen?« Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist ebenso süffisant wie sein Tonfall, aber seine Augen fixieren mich durchdringend. »''Einigen wir uns auf ‚Frau Winter’, einverstanden?«, entgegne ich. »''Ganz wie Sie wünschen,... Frau... Winter«, erwidert er. »''Aber wie ich sehe, haben Sie noch gar kein Getränk. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, bereits beim Hereinkommen meine Bestellung aufzugeben. Es stört Sie doch hoffentlich nicht?« Ich schüttele den Kopf. »''Neinnein, ich wollte nur sicher sein, dass Sie auch wirklich kommen, Herr Winter, bevo...« - »''Nur Winter, Frau Winter!«, unterbricht er mich. »''Ein Herr oder Mister ist nicht nötig«, korrigiert er mit sanftem Tonfall, während sein Blick mich geradezu abtastet. Quadratzentimeter um Quadratzentimeter. Es fühlt sich an, als ob ich, ohne auch nur einen Muskel rühren zu können, vollkommen nackt und wehrlos vor ihm läge. Allerdings nicht auf einem Bett. Eher auf einem Seziertisch. »''Oh, tut mir leid, habe ich Sie aus dem Konzept gebracht?«, fragt ‚Winter’, als ich nicht weiterspreche. Der Kerl macht mich echt nervös. Dabei wirkt er so harmlos, eher wie ein Bankangestellter als wie der hocheffiziente Auftragsmörder, der er zu sein behauptet. Ich überlege, wie ich auf die wahnsinnige Idee gekommen bin, auf dieser Internetbörse für Dienstleistungen nach einem „Contract Killer“ zu fragen - als Interviewpartner zwecks Recherche für einen Roman. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hatte es irgendetwas mit Ilucie, einer Wette und einer größeren Menge Alkohol zu tun. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Schnapsidee. Es war ein Witz gewesen, und wir hatten auch nicht damit gerechnet, irgendeine Antwort zu bekommen. Immerhin war damals der 1. April. Als dann tatsächlich ein Angebot kam, glaubte ich, dass ein anderer Scherzbold den Spieß einfach umdrehen wollte. Der einzige Grund, dennoch einen Termin mit ihm zu vereinbaren, war sein Name gewesen: Winter. »''Eh... nein... ja... ich meine, irgendwie habe ich Sie mir anders vorgestellt... eh... das soll nicht heißen, dass Sie...« Mein Gegenüber schmunzelt: »''Sie wollen sagen, dass Sie eher mit einem drahtigen, durchtrainierten Ex-Marine gerechnet haben, der zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger Paranüsse knacken kann. Oder mit einem pickligen, blassen Nerd, der dachte, dass er auf diese Weise mal eine Frau kennenlernt. Oder - was am wahrscheinlichsten ist - Sie haben eigentlich mit überhaupt niemandem gerechnet. Na, liege ich richtig?» Mir fehlen die Worte vor Verblüffung: »''Ja.« »''Das dachte ich mir''«, fährt er fort: »''Ich gebe aber gerne zu, dass Ihre Anfrage mich ebenfalls ein wenig... überrascht hat. So etwas liest man im Clear Web nur selten. Noch dazu auf einer Dienstleistungsbörse. Hatten Sie auch in Erwägung gezogen, auf einer Plattform für Handwerkerleistungen Ihr Glück zu versuchen?« Seinem amüsierten Blick nach zu urteilen, schaue ich gerade tatsächlich so dämlich aus der Wäsche, wie es mir vorkommt. »Ähm... nnnein, wir hatten uns gedacht, dass wir...«, stammele ich. Er hebt die Handfläche ein wenig vom Tisch hoch und winkt sachte ab. Ich verstumme. »''Wir? Soll das heißen, es gibt von einer dritten Seite noch weiteren Gesprächsbedarf?» Ich schlucke den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter und erwidere hastig: »''Nein, bestimmt nicht.«'' thumb|160pxIch sehe, wie sich die Bedienung mit einem Tablett nähert. Obwohl der Mann, der sich ‚Winter’ nennt, mit dem Rücken zur Gaststube sitzt, fährt er seelenruhig fort: »''Sei’s drum. Ich sehe, meine Bestellung naht.« Kaum hat er die Worte ausgesprochen, tritt auch schon die Kellnerin freundlich lächelnd an unseren Tisch: »''So, der Herr. Zwei einzelne Espresso und ein Glas stilles Wasser, bitteschön«, erläutert sie, während sie das Genannte vor meinen Gesprächspartner hinstellt. »''Ergebensten Dank!«, sagt dieser mit der gleichen ironischen Attitüde, die er bereits beim Hereinkommen an den Tag gelegt hat. »''Darf ich Ihnen jetzt auch etwas bringen?«, wendet sich die junge Frau an mich. »''Zur Schonung Ihrer Stimme wäre ein Ingwertee angezeigt, oder?«, meint Winter. »''Ja, einen Ingwertee, bitte!«, echoe ich. Während die Kellnerin geht, leert mein Tischnachbar den ersten seiner Espressi und stellt die kleine Tasse präzise wieder auf den Unterteller, ohne dabei den Blick von mir zu wenden. »''Sie sind also 27 Jahre alt, haben je einen Bachelor in Psychologie und Germanistik und beschäftigen sich im Rahmen Ihrer Masterarbeit mit dem Rotkäppchen-Mythos, wenn man es so nennen darf. Richtig?«, fragt er mich, obwohl es mehr wie eine Feststellung klingt. »''Haben Sie auch Neil Jordans ‚Die Zeit der Wölfe’ und die zugrundeliegenden Kurzgeschichten von Angela Carter in Ihrer Arbeit berücksichtigt?« Woher weiß er das alles? »''Ich bin mir gerade nicht sicher, aber wahrscheinlich schon. Meine Quellen sind sehr umfangreich.« Zufrieden mit meiner Erklärung atme ich auf. »''Und nebenbei vertonen Sie auch noch Märchen, Horrorliteratur und Creepypastas, wie sie genannt werden. Ein ziemlich zeitraubendes Hobby, vermute ich?«, fährt er fort. »''Ja, ziemlich«,'' entgegne ich: »''Aber es macht auch viel Spaß!« - »Das glaube ich gern«,'' stimmt er mir zu. »''Umso erstaunlicher, dass Sie zusätzlich noch im Berufsverbrecher-Milieu Roman-Recherche betreiben. Fürchten Sie nicht, dass Sie sich übernehmen könnten?« Winters Blick wird lauernd, während Stimme und Miene gleichermaßen süffisant bleiben. »''Nun, es... das war nur eine... ein Test, wollte ich sagen. Ob überhaupt...«, stottere ich verunsichert. Erneut hebt er die Hand leicht an und bringt mich zum Schweigen. »''Sei’s drum. Sie brauchen mir nichts zu erklären. Ich bin nur hier, um Ihnen einen Rat zu geben.« Sein Gesicht wird ernst. »''Es mag Sie erstaunen, aber trotz meines Broterwerbs bin ich ein freundlicher Mensch. Und deshalb möchte ich Sie in Ihrem eigenen Interesse bitten, von weiteren Anfragen dieser Art abzusehen. In meinem Metier gibt es keine Objektklasse ‚Sicher’. Bevor Sie sich also an die bösen Jungs wenden, sollten Sie vorher mit den guten Jungs reden, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine?« Ich nicke nur, während ich ihn entgeistert anstarre. Er leert seinen zweiten Espresso. »''Damit eines klar ist, Frau Winter: Weder meine Dienste noch mein Rat sind umsonst.« Ich halte den Atem an. »''Ich muss Sie daher leider bitten, meine Rechnung mit zu begleichen. Es macht Ihnen hoffentlich nichts aus, oder?« Ich schüttele den Kopf. »''Neinnein, ist schon in Ordnung«,'' höre ich mich sagen. »''Sehr gut! Ich sehe, Ihr Tee naht.« Kaum hat er die Worte ausgesprochen, tritt auch schon die Kellnerin erneut an unseren Tisch »''So, ein Ingwertee für die Dame. Bei dem Herrn alles in Ordnung?«, fragt sie meinen Gesprächspartner. »''Alles bestens, vielen Dank! Aber Sie können gerne schon abtragen. Ich muss leider dringend los. Die Dame übernimmt die Rechnung für mich''«, lächelt er die Bedienung an. »''Ein sehr hübsches Café haben Sie hier übrigens. Ich werde Sie gewiss weiterempfehlen. Einen wunderschönen Tag wünsche ich noch.« Während die Kellnerin mit den leeren Espresso-Tassen und dem halbleeren Wasserglas verschwindet, wendet er sich wieder zu mir. »''Vergessen Sie nicht Ihre Masterarbeit! Wie heißt es in Littlewoods Übersetzung von ‚Le petit chaperon rouge’? thumb|420px '''Little girls, this seems to say' 'Never stop upon your way,' 'Never trust a stranger friend,' 'No-one knows how it will end,' 'As you're pretty, so be wise,' 'Wolves may lurk in every guise.' 'Now, as then, 'tis simple truth:' 'Sweetest tongue has sharpest tooth.«''' Über den Herderplatz kann man den Stundenschlag der Stadtkirche vernehmen. Winter erhebt sich. »''Frau Winter, es war mir ein Vergnügen''«, sagt er und geht. Ich blicke ihm nach, wie er durch die Tür ins Freie tritt, den Hut etwas tiefer ins Gesicht zieht und über die Kaufstraße davongeht. Die Handschuhe hat er bereits im Café angezogen. Ich frage mich, warum er sie trotz des nicht allzu kalten Wetters überhaupt trägt. Ich bin ziemlich durcheinander angesichts der letzten... sieben Minuten? Mir kam es wie 20 vor. Mindestens. Gedankenverloren rühre ich in meinem Ingwertee und denke über dieses seltsame Gespräch nach. Plötzlich fällt mir etwas auf. Er hat nicht einen Fingerabdruck hinterlassen. Und ich habe während des gesamten „Interviews“ nicht eine Frage gestellt. ___ Als ich wieder zu Hause eintreffe, werde ich von meinen Hunden stürmisch begrüßt. Ich gehe in die Hocke und erwidere ihre wilden Liebkosungen, als ich sehe, dass beide etwas Rotes am Halsband neben ihrer Steuermarke hängen haben. »''Ruhig, Shiva, lass mal schau’n, was Du da hast!« Es ist ein herzförmiger Namensanhänger, auf dem in einer kursiven Schrift „''Shiva“ eingraviert ist. Laika trägt einen ebensolchen Anhänger mit ihrem Namen. Wie ist das möglich? Laut rufe ich in die Wohnung hinein: »''Hallo! Ist da jemand?« Ich bekomme keine Antwort. Natürlich nicht. Wäre irgendwer in der Wohnung, würden sich Shiva und Laika anders verhalten. Ich stehe auf, werfe einen argwöhnischen Blick zurück in den Hausflur und schließe dann rasch die Wohnungstür. Eigentlich bin ich mir sicher, dass niemand hier sein kann. Dennoch kontrolliere ich alle Räume. Vor meinem Schreibtisch bleibe ich wie angewurzelt stehen. Vor der Lücke zwischen den beiden Flachbildschirmen steht eine hohe, schwarze Blechdose, auf der ein geprägtes goldenes '''S' prangt, umrahmt von den Worten SIGNATORY VINTAGE. Ich beuge mich etwas vor und überfliege das darunter befindliche Etikett: thumb|left|400px Eine gefühlte Viertelstunde starre ich wie gebannt auf die Buchstaben, bevor ich den Brief wahrnehme, dem die Flasche als Briefbeschwerer dient. thumb|left|700px by Horrorcocktail Mehr über Winter erfährt man in Victor & Winter - die Chroniken. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Mord